Cell morphology evaluation is a major component of the workload of the Hematology Service of the Clinical Pathology Department, CC. Manual white cell differential counting is the predominant method of analyzing white cell morphology. Previously, technologists performed manual differentials and recorded the data on mark sense cards for later entry into the Clinical Pathology Laboratory Computer (CPLC). This approach led to transcription errors, turnaround time lags, and inefficient use of technologist time. LThe goal of this project was to design and develop an alternative method of handling the cell morphology evaluation.